1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to solid state light emitting devices and method for manufacturing substrates thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs (light emitting diodes) each is a type of solid state light emitting device and are widely used in daily life, such as in illumination devices or non-emissive display devices, due to its high brightness, long life-span, and wide color gamut. The researches of LEDs are disclosed in a paper on IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, entitled “Design and fabrication of AlGaInP LED array with integrated GaAs decode circuits”, published by Rong-Ting Huang et al., in 1998, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In ordinary use, an electric component is usually enveloped in the LED for improving the reliability and practicability of the LED. For instance, mounting a zener diode on a surface of a substrate of the LED for increasing electrostatic prevention capability of the LED. The electric component usually is designed to have a black outer surface so as to obtain a good heat dissipation capability. However, the black outer surface would absorb some of light emitted from a LED chip arranged on the surface of the substrate and in juxtaposition with the zener diode, so that the luminous efficiency of the LED is degraded. Thus, there is a need for a LED endowed with additional functions without having to degrade the luminous efficiency.